Heroes Coalition: New Arrivals
by Hope The Victor
Summary: With the adventure in the Universe of Strike Witches all Wrapped up, the stage is set for some newcomers to come to the Camp and become heroes. Adam Rey is set to take on the challenge, as well as Luna. But they'll quickly see what they have to deal with day in and out when its time to battle the Dark Forces.
1. New Blessed On The Block

On the streets of Neo City, a boy came from the original worlds from the shuttle station to go to camp Chaos. He Had blonde hair with Blue eyes, and wore a yellow and silver lined hero costume with circuit patterns made with transformable nano tech, there was also a red cape and a morphable mask to cover his face in combat. This is Adam Rey.

(Adam's POV)

Other kids i know start their day with orange juice. Me, I get laughed at by dozens of people in the station because my costumes cheesy.

Where's the love for the new guy? I barely finish a class in High School and then i get these powers outta nowhere and this outfit from my folks. Its not easy learning the ropes of a hero all by yourself. Lets face it, 'introduction to superheroing' isn't exactly a High-School elective. Heh, im sounding like Spider Man, aren't i? Least if i go do this camping stuff, i'll have a better handle on this biz.

(Normal POV)

It wasn't until Adam got out of the shuttle station, adjusting his cape so that it didnt stick on the door, that he saw a man. He was tall and very muscular with a Huge chin and military attire.

 **(Cue-Sgt. Slaughter Theme-Hard Corps)**

"GREETINGS YOUNG ONE! I AM MAJOR STRONGHOLD! AND I'M THE HEAD TRAINER OF THE TRAINING CAMP WHERE YOU WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME TO BECOME STRONG, DEPENDABLE AND BRAVE, QUALITIES NEEDED TO BECOME A HERO!" the Major explained.

Adam was a bit surprised that this Major guy was talking so loudly, he even sweatdropped a bit. Nonetheless, he was okay with it. "I uh… look forward to the opportunity. Its gotta be something. Well, i guess i'd better tell you who i am. Names Adam Rey. Im a _Blessed,_ and my Gift is called Mechanize. I can morph any part my body into futuristic weapons like im a full blown arsenal, anything i can think of."

"I SEE... YOU HAVE A VERY UNIQUE GIFT. IT'S SIMILAR TO ONE OF OUR NON-BLESSED TRAINEES BUT I CAN TELL IT'S DIFFERENT!" the Major stated.

Adam then noticed a few people snickering at him because of his attire

"IS THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG. YOUNG ADAM?" the Major asked.

"Its my costume Major. They think its cheesy because im wearing it when my folks clearly designed it for my powers. But it only surmises that they think im like Superman during his early heroing days." Adam said trying to lighten up the sentence with a joke.

The Major laughed, "DO NOT MIND THOSE PEOPLE! YOU ARE TRAINING AS HERO AFTER ALL, A HERO HAS THE RIGHTS TO CHOOSE WHAT TO WEAR. SEVERAL HEROES WORKING FOR THE COALITION HAS FAR MORE RIDICULOUS COSTUME COMPARED TO YOURS, SO DON'T LET OTHER PEOPLE BRING YOU DOWN FOR WHAT YOU WEAR!" he reassured.

"Wow, thanks Major… im mean Sir!" Adam said. "So uh, we headed to the camp soon?"

"NOT YET! I'M STILL WAITING FOR ANOTHER NEW TRAINEE COMING TODAY!" he replied loudly.

On cue, a girl got off the shuttle station. She wore a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn screw neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. The girl was carrying a purple guitar and began acting wildly without a care in the world.

"Alright! Im finally here!" she said strumming her guitar a bit.

"SHE'S ENERGETIC! I GIVE HER THAT!" the Major said before approaching the girl, "GREETINGS YOUNG LASS! I AM MAJOR STRONGHOLD AND I'M THE HEAD TRAINER OF THE TRAINING CAMP! I PRESUME YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE A BLESSED." he stated.

"You got it, dude. Names Luna Loud. I'm from Royal Woods, Michigan on the original earth. I come from a large family.. But lets just leave at that, cool?" Luna said.

"Yeah, i think thats all we need to know." Adam assured.

"NICE TO MEET YOU YOUNG LUNA! YOU WON'T REGRET COMING HERE! I WILL TRAIN YOU HARD THAT YOU CAN BECOME A HERO THAT WILL MAKE YOUR FAMILY PROUD!" the Major stated loudly.

"Well, honestly my folks wanted me to come here to control my powers. I uh… kinda go a little overboard with em. But its cool with me, cuz if i get to be a hero, its no big deal! I get to be famous in a different way." Luna said.

"Thats pretty symbolic, even if youre a rockstar." Adam said.

"Thanks, dude!" Luna said. Luna then began to have a conversation with Adam like what's their hobbies and later ended asking questions about respective Gifts.

The Major laughed before cutting their conversation, "OKAY! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE HEAD TOWARDS THE TRAINING CAMP!" he said before grabbing both of them with his right hand while the other hand grabs their bags, Adam began to scream while Luna seems to enjoy it, "I CAN SEE A BRIGHT FUTURE FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" he claimed with a laugh before he started walking.

Later...

(Play Star Wars Throne Room Theme)

The three then arrived at a huge facility that resembles a castle. Adam and Luna looked at it awe.

"WHoa…" Adam said.

"This place is way past cool! I didnt know we were in a castle!" Luna said.

The Major laughed loudly at their reactions, "I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE PLACE! COME! LET'S HEAD INSIDE!" he suggested.

The three then entered the building and made their way on the receptionist's desk where they see a young woman with blonde hair tied in a bun wearing a blue uniform jacket, skirt, black tights and black high heels.

"Oh Major!" the woman greeted them, "You're back. And I believe this two are the new recruits." she stated.

The Major nodded, "YES PENELOPE!" he answered before looking back at the two, "THIS PENELOPE VON STEINER, SHE'S AN ATTENDANT AND A SECRETARY OF THE COALITION!" he said before turning back to the blonde woman, "PENELOPE! I WANT YOU TO ASSIGN THEM A GUIDE TO SHOW THEM AROUND THE PLACE!" he ordered which she nodded.

"So were starting with the old fashioned tour, eh? What about training?" Adam asked.

"YOU'RE TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW, YOUNG ADAM! BUT TODAY I WANT THE TWO OF YOU TO LOOK AROUND THE PLACE AND MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE! WELL THEN, I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE." the Major said before leaving the entrance hall.

"You two should take a seat on the couch over there and wait for your guide to arrive." Penelope instructed.

The two nodded before taking a seat on a couch. The two started another conversation like how well will they fair in training or wondering what the other trainees looks like. Then a young man with a black hair tied in low ponytail under a black beanie hat, white polo shirt with a black tie, black slacks and black leather shoes arrived.

"Salutations, Newcomers. My name is Eddward Marion Smith aka Edd or Double D and I will serve as your guide today. And I welcome the two of you." the young man introduced himself.

"Hey, names Adam Rey. Glad to be here." Adam said.

"Luna Louds mine, D-Man! Glad to be here too!" Luna said twirling her guitar.

Double D looks at Adam, "Is she always like this?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know, i've barely known her." Adam said.

(Plays NXT Theme - Roar of the Crowd)

Double D then began to show the two around the place, "The training facility or training camp whichever you call it, is where Blessed and other aspiring heroes are trained. It is known for it's world-class strength and conditioning program. The camp trains around 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. The trainees are usually Blessed but it also train people with variety of experience levels from beginners to experienced fighters across different worlds and universe." he explained.

"Man, this coalition really takes heroism to a whole new level." Adam said, impressed.

"You got that right, dude. I've never seen anything like this in my life." Luna added.

The trio then entered the training area where they saw several trainees doing different workouts. Adam then noticed a Mexican young man wearing a black Fedora on his head, has dark eyes and a long stubbled beard, he was bare-chested and wears a white pants, black suspenders and shoes. The young man was lifting a dumbbell with one hand as he glares at Adam and Luna.

"I dont like the way that guys lookin at us…" Luna said.

"Is that normal for this place, Double D?" Adam asked.

Double D sighed, "Please ignore people like him. In a training facility where the stakes of becoming a hero are very high, arrogant people such as him are bound to exist." he stated.

The trio then went to see a group of boys and one girl in one side of the area, singing the song Faithfully by Journey, Luna seems to like their singing while Adam was perplexed.

"Hey fellas!" Double D called getting everyone's attention, "I would like to introduce to you the new recruits." he said.

Both Adam and Luna introduced themselves in their own ways as the rest introduced themselves. Adam seemed to know Danny, Jake and Randy well from photos of his parents with them saving their respective homes, and he and Luna got along well with Marcus, Ed, and Rolf. when they set their eyes on Yoshika though, they've never heard of her before, and a bit surprised at her profession of being a Strike Witch and combating the Neurois, but still were able to get along with her.

"So how do you like the training camp so far?" Rex asked.

"Gotta admit, its pretty sweet." Adam said.

"I gotta a gree with you there, man. This is way better than what my bro and sis's told me it would be!" Luna said strumming her guitar a bit.

Eddy smirked upon setting sights on Luna, "Hey there... pretty lady." he greeted the girl with a smooth voice, "You're one awesome gal, how about going out with an awesome and handsome, hot stud like me." he said while slicking his hair back and rubbing his fingernails on his shirt.

"Uh… thanks, but…" Luna said. "I gotta say no, youre not up my alley."

Eddy gasped in shock while everyone minus Double D, Yoshika and Adam, began to cheer loudly and laughing at him.

"WOO-HOO! Eddy got rejected again!" Marcus cheered.

"This makes the 9th time this month that he got rejected." Danny said.

Eddy then runs away while crying over-dramatically like a heartbroken high school girl.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Wow. is that Ladies man usually that dramatic?"

Double D chuckled, "This spectacle usually happens everyday but I'm sure you'll get used it, but worry not, because we're all good friends here." he said.

"Glad to hear it. So, Luna and I are getting in on the training starting tomorrow, but we have no idea how anything works around here. Is the training hard?"

"Oh... it's hard I'm telling ya." Marcus answered with a tired voice.

"Yes. The training reminds of Rolf of his Nano's punishment of climbing a tall and steep mountain barefooted without food and shelter." Rolf stated.

"Whoa, thats harsh man." Luna said just thinking about it.

Jake then took notice. "Don't mind Rolf, his statements can be over exaggerated sometimes." he said.

"Really? Then whys he gotta put the image in my head?" Luna asked.

"So, what's the training routine like around here?" Adam asked,.

"It depends on the trainer. But we usually train six days a week, from 8 in the morning to 6 in the evening with a 15 minutes break each hour and one hour break for lunch." Double D elaborated.

"God-DAMN…" Adam said.

"Thats a heck of a workout session." Luna said.

Rex chuckled, "We had the same reactions when we first came here." he said.

"But don't fret. The training maybe hard but the results are fulfilling." Marcus reassured.

"So, about the other trainer dudes. Are they all gonna look like that Major?" Luna asked.

"There are total of 17 trainers in this facility, but the camp also hires guest trainers from around the universe." Yoshika answered.

"Most of our trainers are plain crazy but their training methods are proven effective." Danny added.

"What about the other trainees that become heroes via this course?" Andam asked.

"We never met any of them yet but according to Penelope-san, they take missions from the Coalition but still have time to train here." Yoshika replied.

"Just like us." Randy said.

"Wait, you guys are legit in the hero biz? All of you together?" Adam asked.

"The ten of us, including Eddy, are part of the team called New Age Avengers." Marcus declared.

"And Double D is our leader." Yoshika said.

"WHoa, you?!" Adam asked.

"Thats awesome, D-Man!" Luna said.

"Thanks. But truth to be told, I'm just a placeholder for that position." Double D admitted.

"Huh? Why?" Adam asked.

"You see, the leadership position was originally for Marcus, but since he has still incompetent and immature that he admits, I took the leader role until he adjust the ropes." Double D explained.

Adam then looks at Marcus who is picking his nose with a raised eyebrow.

"So, we gonna join your band too after our workouts, or what?" Luna asked.

"Well... each team's only consist of ten members each. So if you worked hard enough and bonded with your friends, you may become a part for the next team." Rex explained.

"Rolf and friends bonded like a family of sheep, that's why we became a group called team, yes." Rolf added.

"But I believe you two have what it takes to become a hero." Marcus said.

Adam and Luna looked at each other before smiling. Then Luna noticed that Ed was quiet for sometime now.

"Uh… hey, you okay there, big guy? Why are you not sayin anything?" Luna asked.

"Uhm... Ed. You've been tight-lipped for some time now, anything wrong?" Jake asked.

Ed silently walks in front of Adam and Luna making them nervous while looking up with his gigantic height, Ed then gave them a big smile before engulfing them in a hug, "Ed hugs new friends!" he said happily.

"Gack! Thats a grip…!" Adam said choking a bit.

"Hey, i like it! Kinda reminds me of my fam's group hugs!" Luna said.

"Ed... if you want to hug them, you could just asked." Double D said.

"Well... at least they're enjoying it." Marcus remarked.

Later...

"And this is where our tour ends. Right in front of you are rooms where you'll be staying." Double D declared.

"Guh, that was a walk…" Adam said.

"No kiddin…" Luna added.

Double D chuckled from their comments before looking at a paper, "Now... as for your room arrangement..." he said when his eyes widen, "... wait a second? This can't be right!" he said looking at the paper again before looking back at the two, "Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back." he said before leaving.

Adam and Luna looks at each other in confusion. Then the two had another conversation when Double D came back.

"Sorry about that. I had a good news and a bad news: The Good news, you have room, the bad news is that your roommates." Double D announced.

The rockstar and the highschooler looked at each other. Truth be told, neither of them seemed shocked.

"You both are perfectly okay with having a mixed room?" Double D asked.

"D-Man, I bunk with one of my sis's, and she's a hardcore prankster. And i only have one bro, so bunking with Adam, thats nothing." Luna said.

"Yeah, never had any problems with bunking with girls before." Adam said.

"Excellent! Be Sure to wake up at 8 sharp. For now, good night, fellows." Double D said before walking off.

"I promise not to do any funny business while were in this group." Adam said.

"Dont sweat it dude, im not that kinda girl either." Luna said.

"Let's get this hero thing goin." Adam said.

"Oh yeah!" Luna said as they bumped fists.


	2. Training

Today was the first official day of Adam and Luna's training. They would be tested for their wild today, and learn how to use their gifts of Mechanize and Sound Distortion.

Currently, Adam was sleeping soundly on his bed but unbeknownst to him, Luna placed a speaker on a table near to him, then the wild girl strummed her guitar blasting a loud sound causing Adam to jump out from bed in shock.

"Morning, dude!" Luna said.

Adam sighed, but smiled. "Mornin luna."

Later... they took a shower in different bathrooms before having breakfast in the cafeteria. After eating, Luna was now wearing a black t-shirt with a fist logo, black shorts and shoes to liking likings, as they headed towards the training area.

"Why didnt you change into the training gear?" Luna asked as Adam staye in his hero uniform.

"This suit is made of fiber optic nano tech which lets me use my Gift to a standard, I cant just take it off." Adam said.

"Oh, i get it. Its like some sort of special duds." Luna said.

As they arrive at the training area, they noticed Double D arguing with the guy glaring at them yesterday with a girl behind him. Adam wonders what's going while worried at the same time, Luna for some reason was holding herself back from shouting at the rude to Adam's relief, the guy left but not without sending one last glare at the New Age Avengers leader. Luna then noticed three girls approaching Double D and the girl, after a short talk Double D left while four girls approaches them.

"Hey there! You're new here too right?" the girl with an elegant black hair greeted.

"Yup. Names Adam Rey, im a Blessed with a gift called Mechanize." Adam said.

"And you can call me Luna Loud! I got a distortion type gift letting me use sound as my weapon." Luna said.

"Nice too meet you. I'm Malvina and I'm a Blessed too and my Gift has the ability to heal people." Malvina said.

"Greetings. My name is Gertrude Backhorn and I'm looking forward with training with the both of you." Gertrude introduced herself in a military fashion.

"My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. I hope we get along well." Minna greeted with a smile.

Luna then noticed the last girl not talking. "Uh… you gonna introduce yourself?"

"I... I'm Arinah..." the girl shyly replied.

"Wow, she is super-shy.." Luna commented, making Arinah shrink down in embarrassment. "Gah! Im sorry, im sorry!"

"So, that guy over there, whats with him and the bullying?" Adam asked.

"Eddward told us that Andres is bullying Arinah here, so he decided to talk him out." Minna replied.

"Andres, huh? What the heck is his problem?" Luna asked.

"Eddward said that Andres holds a grudge against newbies." Malvina answered.

"Thats odd, ways that?" Adam asked.

"Well according to Eddward. His bullying started after he along with Marcus, Ed, Eddy and Rolf we're promoted as heroes. He got jealous because the newbies became heroes before him whom has been training longer than them." Minna explained.

"While his reason is understandable but his actions does not. If he wants to get promoted as a hero then he has to work harder rather than bullying others." Gertrude stated.

Everyone nodded to what she said.

"Has Andres bullied the two of you?" Malvina asked.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"He gave us the look of 'dont mess with me, bro!' when we got here." Luna added.

"I see. But I thinks it's best to ignore him for now." Gertrude suggested earning a nod from everyone.

"We should head to the training area now. Training sessions will start soon." Minna said.

Everyone nodded before walking away but unbeknownst to them, Andres is sending them a nasty glare.

Later...

Adam, Luna along with everyone are lined up at the training area. Adam looks at his left and is bewildered to see a very old man standing next to him wearing the same training attire.

The old man looks at him, "What are ya looking at Stupid boy?" he asked grumpily.

"Er, nothing…" Adams aid before muttering a wisecrack under his breath. "I know this place is for any and all blessed, but that guy looks like he should be in a Retirement Castle or something."

Then a man wearing a red t-shirt and a black cap with headgear came up., "Okay Losers! The name's Scout and I'll be training you guys first. So get ready cause this s*** is about to get heavy!" he declared.

"Could he just at least call us with something less demeaning." Gertrude commented.

"I heard from Eddward that out of all coaches, the Scout is extremely full of himself." Minna stated.

"I dont like being called a loser but… that name, Scout… why's it sound so familiar?" Luna asked.

"There are six things you'll be learning during the whole day of training! Offense, Defense, Stamina, Agility, Stealth and Knowledge. The faster you learn all six categories, the faster you can become a hero but doesn't mean it will be easy." the Scout explained.

"Well... at least he's incompetent." Minna stated.

"First part of your training is all about agility and stamina." the Scout said before bringing out a wrench, " Pop Quiz. What do you do when a wrench is thrown at you?" he asked.

One male trainer dumbly asked, "What?" he asked.

Then Scout throws the wrench at the guy hitting him straight on the face causing to fall down the floor whining in pain.

"Ouch…" Adam said.

"Yeah, thats gotta hurt.." Luna said.

"If a wrench is thrown at you, you dodge it. If you can't that dodge it then you lack the agility, if you fell down from the impact then you lack stamina. This is why the first training is building up your stamina and working on your agility. Any questions?" the Scout explained before asking.

Minna then raised her hand, "Uhm... I think we got the point of the training but is this really necessary?" she asked pointing at the guy still reeling on the floor in pain.

"Necessary? Is it necessary to drink my own u***?" the Scout asked back.

Minna cringed, "Probably not." she said.

"All right! If there are no questions left, then let's get the training started." the Scout declared before blowing a whistle.

"Bring it." Adam said with a smirk of confidence.

(Play Red Rubber Ball by Egg Chair)

The training starts with everyone evading large swinging bags at them, much to everyone's surprise Arinah and the old man gracefully evaded the bags.

"Am I seeing things?" Gertrude asked in disbelief.

"I never thought those two to be so athletic." Minna commented.

Luna is doing great in evading the bags, Adam is having trouble but doing good, Malvina despite her panic managed to evade every bags, both Minna and Gertrude got through like a snap of a finger thanks to their military experience and evading a lot of Neuroi attacks. One male trainee was doing great until he got distracted by his untied shoelaces getting him hit square on the face.

Luna cringed.

"Ouch." Adam said.

"That's what he gets for getting distracted." Gertrude commented.

The next course is everyone climbing a tall wall. Much like earlier, Arinah pass the course first followed by the old man who upon climbing he fell down on his r***.

"Uhuhuhuhuh..." the old man cried like a child while rubbing his r*** before moving on.

Luna quickly climbs down followed by Minna, Gertrude and Malvina.

"Yeah!" Luna chered.

Meanwhile, It was Adam's turn as he climbed.

"Man, this is a little harder than the rock wall in gym class…" Adam said doing the best he could.

"Go darling! If you can't climb faster, I'll give you a kiss." a flamboyant African-American boy said while blowing him a kiss.

Adam cringed before climbing up better, finally reaching the top.

"Yeah! Is it just me, or do i rock?" Adam said before he accidently tipped the wall over. "Whoa, whoa..!"

The Scout looks with wide eyes, "Oh crap! Not again! Aaaaaaa-" he ran while screaming only to be cut-off when the wall fell down on him.

"I think you might have killed the dude…" Luna said.

"He'll live." Adam said with a deadpan.

"Terminator reference. Nice." Luna said.

After getting through the scouts course, they moved on to strength, Which was monitored by a large, bald heavy set man. He wore a red shirt which was protected by a vest with bullets lined around it like a belt, having brown pants and boots, complemented by black fingerless gloves. And beside him was an enormous minigun.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy. But you call me Heavy for short." he aid with a russian accent.

Luna processed the name "Heavy" in her mind before finally getting where she found Scout so familiar from.

"No way! Scout, Heavy… you two are two of the nine famous Team Fortress Mercenaries!" Luna said in shock.

"Thanks for pointing the obvious out. But why would a group of Mercenaries be instructors for a camp?" Adam asked.

"Hmm… Heavy apologize but Heavy can't tell any information about why we're instructors here… it's confidential." Heavy said.

"Alright then." Adam said. "So, you supervise the Strength department, right?"

"Yes. In this course, job is to throw heavy objects. Like this." Heavy said picking up a stone disc and throwing it.

"A stone discus?" Luna asked.

"Is no trouble for most Blessed. Be like Heavy's favorite trainee. All right, let's start by lifting things." Heavy started before pointing at Arinah. "You. Shy girl." he called.

"M-M-Me?!" Arinah said in shock.

"You breezed through Scouts' obstacle course like heck. Im pretty sure your Gift is good too." Adam said. "Show us what ya got."

Arinah meekly nodded before grabbing a large metal disc and without effort she managed to throw it across field without breaking a sweat much to Heavy's surprise.

"Heavy impressed. You strong, like Ed." Heavy said.

"What's your gift anyway, Arinah?" Adam asked, curious about if strength was Arinahs relative gift.

"Umm… my Gift is actually bringing inanimate objects to life." Arinah answered.

"How are you so strong then?" Luna asked.

Arinah shyly looks away, "Umm… I'm physically athletic ever since I was a kid but I'm just too shy to show it." she replied."

"You, machine boy. Your turn." Heavy said.

"Go Darling!" the same flamboyant african american boy said to Adam.

"Who are you anyway?" Adam asked, trying to get an id on the boy.

"Just call me Precious Dazzle." he said while winking.

Another boy whispered at Adam, "Just ignore him but be careful he bites." he said while cringing.

Adam ignored the boy for now and grabbed another disc, then did a discus spin and threw it effortlessly.

Heavy smiled. "Dat is good." he praised before pointing at Luna, "You girl. You're next!'' he said.

Luna smiled and grabbed a disc. She spun around before throwing it quite well.

"Very good!" Heavy said.

"Okay, show us what you god, grandpa!" Luna siad gesturing to Eustass.

Eustass grumbled under his breath before grabbing a disc, "Eeermm….'' he struggled but can't lift the disc, "Stupid disc!'' he shouted before kicking the disc which actually flew at the field while hitting Dr. Apoy straight on the face.

"Mein Gott.'' Gertrude said in shock.

"Aaackk! I must help him!'' Malvina panicked before running towards the fallen Dr. Apoy.

Unlike the Schedule of the New Age Avengers, they didn't have Soldier next. Instead they're taking Engineer's course.

"Engie! What up, bro!" Luna greeted estatically.

Engineer grinned, "Nice to know that someone knows me. All right, I know some of you are not good in wielding weapons such as guns or swords but we're still teaching you just in case of the inevitable." he explained.

"Inevetable?'' Minna asked.

"Sometimes you're going to need weapons to fight. Your Gifts and skills alone won't help you survive in battle." Engineer said.

"I get it. You solve practical problems." Adams said.

Enginner smiled and nodded. "For instance… how are ya gonna stop some mean motherhubber from tearing you a new superfluous new behind?"

"Use a gun." Adam answered.

"And if that don't work?" Engineer asked.

"Use more guns!'' a crazy looking redneck said from the far back.

"Alright, I know strike witches are good in firearm practice. Gertrude, Minna, show us how it's done." Engineer said.

Both witches nodded before picking up a gun, then two began firing it at a test dummy in one corner through headshot.

"Wow!" Adam said.

"I would think you gotta be accurate in shooting for being able to hit these… Neruoi-thingies." Luna said.

"But Marcus managed to destroy a Neuroi by punching it!" Malvina said.

Coming off the comment, the others finished the firearm training and then moved on to something different with the Medic.

"I vill now show you what we are up against in ze field everyday." Medic said showing a glass containment unit that showed a dark beast of some sort. It was shaped like a dinosaur and had limbs like it, but it basically had no mouth.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"Zat is an emotionless. Fascinating species, isnt it?" Medic asked.

"Id say it looks cool if it isnt so… evil looking." Adam said.

"The Emotionless are merciless beings with no emotion. They are the pinnacle of darkness, and are used by ze dark forces. We know not their intentions yet, but they are more than able to produce millions of zese beings." Medic said.

"And you brought this one in… to study it, right?" Luna asked, knowing what research goes on in her family.

"Exactly." Medic said, "I'm showing zis today so you can ve aware that you vill be facing this creatures soon.'' he explained.

"Thanks medic, i guess…." Adam said.

It was during the lunch break that Marcus, Eddy, Ed, Randy, Rolf and Jake came back. Sharing in one table are Adam, Luna, Minna, Gertrude, Malvina, Arinah and Eustass.

"Did you see the guys Marcus and the others came back with?" Luna asked. "I saw Needles Kane and Vaas Montenegro with Marcus's group, no idea who the MMA guy was with Rolf and his team."

"Must be new recruits.'' Minna stated.

"Those two are criminals right? What are they doing here?" Gertrude asked.

"You're guess is good as mine Trudy but if they're here means they got recruited in the coalition." Malvina said.

Double D then arrived at their table, "Salutations everyone! How's training?'' he greeted before asking.

Minna perk up upon his arrival, "Oh! Hello Eddward. And training is just fine." she replied.

Double D nodded, "How about the rest of you?'' he asked.

"It's great! I couldn't ask for more intense training.'' Gertrude said.

"You sound way into it. But i wonder who we got next?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. But Marcus and the others will be joining you for this one." Double D said. "As will i."

"What about Danny, Yoshika and Rex? Will they make it back in time for the course?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid not. They're still out on mission." Double D said.

"I'm cool with that." Luna said.

The New age avengers who had come back joins everyone for the next course and much to the newcomers surprise, the next course will be supervised by the Pyro. Much to the others surprise. He wasn't there yet though.

(Cue-Randy Orton Theme-Voices)

Suddenly flames appeared and a person in a Gas Mask and flame proof suit appeared Out of them.

"Awesome! Now that's an entrance!" Luna said excitedly.

"Hudda Hudda Mpmph." the pyro said.

"Uh.. what?" Adam asked.

"The Pyro doesn't talk that much, he only knows how to muffle his voice.'' Eddy said.

"Like Kenny McCormick.'' Ed quipped.

"So uh…. What is it you do for training?" Adam asked.

"Mmph…" the Pyro muffled as he motioned over to to some practice dummies what were in a sim area. "Mpmph mmpph mmph."

"Uh…" Luna said.

"I think he wants us to use our gifts on this course." Adam said.

Pyro clapped and pointed at Adam, indicating that was just what he is trying to do. He demonstrated by loading his flare gun and hitting a dummy.

(Cue-The Heavy - How You Like Me Now?)

Pyro pointed to Marcus to demonstrate first.

"Mmoph, mmph." he said trying to tell everyone to stand back.

Marcus nodded, "Sure! Stand back! This Douchebag Hero is loading up the fuel!" he said as his right fist began to glow yellow, orange and green, he kissed his fist before dashing forward, "Gasoline… BLASTO!" he yelled punching a dummy making it explode into pieces.

Eddy scoffed with a laugh, "Show off." he said.'

"Was that japanese there, bro?" Luna asked Marcus.

Marcus hummed, "I don't know but I guess Japanese is part of my language… and I don't know why.'' he wondered.

"Well, regardless of that, you're not the only one with a Distortion Ability, man." Luna said stepping up.

"Oh, this should be good." Eddy said.

"All right Miss Luna, show us you're Gift." Double D said.

Luna stepped up and strummed her guitar, which was plugged in and sound blasted out of an amp. She quickly grabbed it and it asborbed into her hand.

"Sound Blast!" Luna said punching the dummy as it exploded into bits.

"Whoa…" Jake said.

"Interesting." Double D said.

"Sound Distortion. Marcus can do explosions, but I got sound in my corner." Luna said.

Marcus grinned, "You're good… but why does her Gifts reminds me of a certain Color Fighter... Nah, Luna is a lot cooler.'' he mused.

"Hey Ed! Wanna try next?'' Eddy called.

Ed gave a thumbs-up as he stood in the middle of the sims area like a cowboy from the west, cracking his fingers like he was about to grab a gun.

"Quit acting and pull the trigger!" Eddy yelled.

On cue, Ed pointed his finger at a dummy like a gun sending one bolt hitting one. At first, nothing happened but suddenly the dummy exploded then rest of the dummy exploded next like a chain reaction.

"Electricity! Nice." Adam said.

"Spy told us before that good imagination is very essential for Blesseds. The greater you're imagination is, the more moves you can create.'' Double D explained.

"And Ed has a lot of it.'' Marcus added.

Adam then stepped up and eyed Pyro's flamethrower.

"Sweet flamethrower. I got one too." Marcus said as his arm began to transform like a cybertronian equipping a weapon as out came a futuristic flame thrower.

"Whoa!" Marcus and Eddy said.

"Cool!" Ed said in excitement.

"Like that, huh?" Adam said putting it back. "Bet Rex's nanites cant do THIS."

Adam then manifested a double barrel minigun, able to hold it with no problem and fired at one dummy, tearing it to shreds.

"So thats his Mechanize gift in action." Double D said.

"Is Rolf's eyes deceiving him?'' Rolf asked rubbing his eyes.

"Rex may have an ego but he'll definitely be impressed by that." Randy said.

"So… what's next?'' Malvina asked.

"My guess, we figure out what other powers we have." Adams said.

They spent the rest of the day under Pyro's instruction figuring out their gifts until the training ended.

In Luna and Adam's dorm….

"Man, that was some training." Adam said. "But it feels good."

"You said it. I'm really feeling this momentum, almost like after a good jam session." Luna said.

"If we do get into a group…. You think that jerk Andres is gonna keep hounding us?" Adam asked.

"Nah, I'm sure he's gonna leave us alone. The sooner we get promoted, the sooner he's outta our hair." Luna said.

"Hope you're right." Adam said.

All in all, in Adam's perspective, this training was a good day.


	3. New Big Girl and Foreboding

The next day, in the command center of the Heroes coalition...

"Major! We have an unidentified blip on the radar coming from the Soldiers track course inside the forest area!" a comms officer said.

"WHAT IS IT?'' the Major asked.

"I can't really tell, but it's definitely a Blessed signature. I matched it to yours and the other Blessed signals just to be sure, and we have a conformation." the officer said.

"Can you identify his or her Gift?'' the major asked in a low voice.

"Not exactly sure, to be honest…" the officer said. "But it is headed towards soldier's track, and he's in the middle of a session right now. We sent Demoman ahead to find whoever it is."

"Hmm… who are currently with Soldier right now?'' the Major asked.

"It would be the new recruits, Adam and Luna, along with a few straggling extras. You'll be happy to know that Adam and Luna have plenty of grit to burn with Soldiers running drills." the officer said.

Upon hearing Adam and Luna's name, the Major smirked, "I see…but who is this new Blessed?"

"Don't know, sir. But whatever it is, it's something big… REALLY big.."

At soldier's training session…

Just like the officer said, Adam and Luna were keeping good pace with Soldiers running and were showing good grit in his drill.

"Soldier, I dunno how you put these other guys through this stuff, but I think we make it look easy!" Adam said while running.

"Son, I gotta admit you and the rocker are good, really good. Maybe even the best…" Soldier said. "But don't relax! There are still 50 miles to go!'' he declared.

"50 Miles?!" Gertrude asked.

"Yes! The members of the New Age Avengers made it through it alive during this session but they were complaining as they ran!" he said.

"At the very least, I don't see how anyone could get this done without complaining…" Adam said before Demoman came out of the bushes, a little drunk but still in focus.

"Oi, Soldier! Hold up!" Demoman called as Soldier stopped.

"Company, HALT!" Soldier said as they stopped.

"Demoman? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"This drunkard is Yoshioka's personal trainer?'' Minna asked.

"Aye, ah take offense to that, lassie! Yoshika be a fine lass for some teaching." Demoman said.

"Not now, Demo. Explain why you barged into my session, and it better not be cause you awoke from a coma." Soldier said.

"Ah only drunk a bit of Scrumpy yet, Soldier. Anyways, you'd best turn around. I'm guiding someone through here, and it's a wee unsafe at the moment." Demoman said.

"Unsafe?" Adam asked.

"Aye. you see, i found a…" Demoman stated to say before some thunderous steps echoed around.

"What's that?!" Luna asked as the steps got closer until the next step was followed by cracking trees and them falling down.

"Mother o' mercy!" Demoman said.

"Mein Gott!" Gertrude gasped.

"What is that making that loud steps!?" Malvina asked in panic.

"It better not be what I think it is…'' Eustace said grumpily.

"I think we're about to find out…!" Adam said as something was towering over them. She had brown hair and had green eyes, and she was huge, busty, and completely nude.

"H…" Adam said. "HOLY SH**!"

After a few minute of silent staring, sobbing was heard from the giant girl as tears were streaming down her face and making a bit of a splash.

"Is she naked?'' Minna asked in bewilderment.

"D…" she shivered. "DEMOMAN-SAAAAN!"

They covered their ears from the loud scream and recovered.

"Uh… Demo?" Soldier said. "Who is this massive and nude young lady?"

"Aye, this lass be Kikyo, if ah remember correctly…" Demoman said.

"Please someone tell her to calm down!" Arinah pled.

"Let me." Adam said walking up. "Hey, youre names Kikyo, right?"

"Hai… I'm Kikyo Yoshimoto…" she said a bit shyly.

"SO, you found her demoman?" Adam asked.

"Aye. Found her tryin to make her way to the base, and she was takin a nap. Ah figured she could make a fine recruit, so ah asked if the lass was a Blessed when she woke up." Demoman said.

"And is she?" Malvina asked.

"Are you a Blessed, Miss Yoshimoto?" Soldier asked, completely oblivious.

"H-hai… I'm a Blessed…" she replied.

"I'm impressed, Demo. You finally got a recruit yourself for once." Soldier said.

"Well, ah couldn't just leave her out here all naked like that." Demoman said.

"Neither should anyone else." Adam said.

"Say, where's Yoshika today laddie? She back from her mission with Rex and Danny Boy yet?" Demo asked.

"I think she's still on mission." Minna replied, "It's taking them a while though.'' she added.

"Well, I think we'd better call off the drill and get our new partner in training over to base." Adam said.

"You… you think they'll allow me?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure they will. Its gonna take a little getting used to a 50ft tall girl who… what is it you do exactly?" Adam asked.

"Well… I can't shrink down, but… I can grow even more larger and revert back to 50 feet." she explained.

"Eddward will be fascinated of her Gift.'' Minna commented.

"Alrighty. So, Kikyo, how about we take you back to base, introduce you to the Major and the other groups and trainees? … oh uh,.. And get you some clothes to wear as a costume, alright?" Adam said.

Kikyo perked up and smiled a little. "Hai! Arigato-minna!'' she said.

Back at base camp, it was a bit surprising for everyone to see Kikyo around. Adam had the chance to make sure Eddy didn't even get close to asking her on a date.

"So Bruce! First Electricity, hard rock bodies, alchemy, and now a giant girl who gets even bigger? This camp keeps getting better and better." Randy said.

"I don't know who's much cooler right now… her or Titanica…'' Marcus said in awe.

"You a Shining Hope Squad fan?" Adam asked Marcus.

"Yup! Been a fan of Boss Hope ever since he debuted as a member of the Dimensional Heroes!" he claimed.

"He's a huge fan of him that he's room back home is filled with poster of Hope the Victor.'' Double D added.

"I can see why… wait, did you just call Hope a Boss?" Adam asked.

"Dude, why you gotta call someone Boss?" Luna asked.

"Well… I call Jexi the Hunter senpai, so I call him boss.'' Marcus replied.

"Yeah! He's just so cooool.'' Eddy said in a smooth voice.

"Okay! We're getting off topic here." Double D said.

"While we're all together, I'd like to officially introduce you to the newest members of the heroes coalition." Penelope said.

The door in front of them was kicked open as Needles Kane stepped through.

"Hello, Boys and Girls!" Needles said.

"Needles Kane?!" Jake said in shock.

"We found him in the One Piece world. I guess he's a new member of the coalition now…" Marcus replied while picking his nose.

"How are you not shocked right now?!" Randy asked.

"DON'T WORRY, YOUNG CUNNINGHAM!" Major said coming up. "WE'VE SET THE RULES FOR NEEDLES HERE, AND UNDER ALL CIRCUMSTANCES, HE DOES NOT KILL ANY VILLAIN, BUT SAVES IT FOR THE EMOTIONLESS!"

"I see…'' Randy said.

"You must be really loco to think we don't go by those rules right away, hermano." Vaas said coming out as well.

"You let Vaas have the job too, I assume." Double D said with a calculative gaze.

"INDEED! VAAS' SKILLS WILL BE A GREAT ADDITION FOR THE COALITION!" the Major stated.

"Also, you will be happy to know Rolf, that Taro will be beginning his training soon. You were right, there are great things in him." Penelope said.

"Rolf looks forward training with him.'' Rolf stated.

"It makes you wonder who Yoshika, Danny and Rex will come back with, y'know?" Luna asked.

"Aye, she'd better hurry back. Ah miss teaching her some things." Demoman said.

"What exactly are you teaching her, Demoman-san?" Minna asked.

"This and that! But mostly blowing things up… and a few new words.'' Demoman answered.

"Those words better not be what i think they are…" Gertrude said sternly.

"Relax! She's sixteen… she'll be learning those words soon anyway…'' he replied nonchalantly.

Jake whispers to Double D, "We should really changed Yoshioka's trainer.'' he said.

Double D sighed, "But Yoshika won't want that." he said.

Later, the coalition had finished making Kikyo's hero costume. It was white with yellow linings, consisting of a minor revealing skin-tight upper-skin bodysuit with leggings that left her barefoot and separated arm sleeves.

"Wowza!'' Eddy gasped in awe almost drooling at her figure.

"It fits her really well.'' Randy commented.

"You can thank Double D for helping out with his alchemy to make the clothes." Adam said.

"Arigato, Double D-san." Kikyo said.

"It's no pleasure Miss Kikyo. It's the best I could do for you.'' Double D said.

"So where is she gonna stay?'' Malvina asked.

"She can crash with us!" Luna said strumming her guitar. "Um… provided we get a bigger room of course…"

"Sure, I'm down with that." Adam said.

"THEN THE COALITION WILL PROVIDE A ROOM FITTED FOR YOUNG KIKYO AND HAVE YOUNG ADAM AND YOUNG LUNA MOVE WITH HER!" the Major declared.

"The bearpenters are already starting building the new room right now.'' Penelope announced.

"Bearpenters?'' Malvina asked.

"It's short for carpenter bears. This creatures can build things fast in a blink of an eye.'' Double D explained.

"Yeah… and they already finished it.'' Eddy said pointing at 70 feet dorm right next to the regular dorm.

"Wow.." Adam said.

"Well… I suggest that both of you pack your things up and move to the new dorm, meanwhile I'll be making more clothes for Miss Kikyo to use.'' Double D said.

"Arigato! Double D-san!'' she replied with a short bow.

It was later that day that the others returned, and after some brief introductions, it was time for the New age avengers to go on Another Mission. They couldn't exactly tell because they were in a hurry. Regardless, the three new comers would bond and become great friends.

But still, not all were pleased at the new arrivals for the Coaliton. From atop the buildings and skycrapers, The Summoner saw what had occurred, and was displeased.

"Urgh… new heroes, here and there, coming everywhere… it makes me so sick. I have to get rid of that cursed coalition. To do that… I need more powerful soldiers. And then, when it is all finished… I willl finally be appreciated! Ahahahahahah!"

To be continued….


End file.
